Reflections
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: The cyborgs meet their alternate selves from another dimension. But these cyborgs arent out to save the world... they want to conquer it!
1. Prelude

This is my first multi-chaptered story & I hope I can update regularly. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.

(I do not own Cyborg 009.)

Washington D.C., July 4th.

009 & the other cyborgs had tracked down a mad scientist in his well guarded safe-house.

"We'll split up." Said 009, as they came to three different hallways. "005, 007, & 006, go that way. 004 & 008, you go that way. 002 & 003 will come with me."

They all agreed & set out to find their enemy, Dr. Cyclone.

Dr. Cyclone was an ex-colleague of Dr. Gilmore who specialized in the genetic code of humans, more specifically… how to **_destroy_** human D.N.A.!

Dr. Gilmore had sent the cyborgs to stop him because he had become a powerful figure in the world & had unleashed a devastating weapon which sent the world into a terrible war.

009 & 002 ran ahead, with 003 close behind.

001was still asleep in 003's arms, resting up after generating a large force-field which protected the cyborgs & Dr. Gilmore from the genetic weapon.

They had almost reached the end of the hallway when they came under attack from ceiling mounted lasers which were disguised as security cameras. 009 accelerated & destroyed the lasers with ease, but when he slowed down again another laser came out of the wall behind him & fired.

The next moment seemed to go by in slow motion, as 003 jumped between 009 & the laser & took the full force of the blow. 002 used his hand-laser to blast the laser on the wall, but it was too late. 009 turned around with a look of disbelief on his face, as 003 fell to the ground.

For a moment 009 could not speak, until he fell to his knees next to 003 & called out to her.

"003! 003! Say something!"

"009… you're alright…" her voice was weak & her breath was shallow. "I'm… so glad. Is… 001 okay?"

009 took a look & turned his face back to 003, trying to fake a smile. "Yeah, he's still asleep."

"That's good… I was afraid one of you might get hurt… I'm glad that you're all safe…" 003 felt a sudden surge of pain which made her grit her teeth.

"Francoise!!" 009 held her head up & held her hand in his. "Please hold on!"

"Joe…" her voice was getting weaker. "I don't have long… I wanted to say… I… I… I love…" she stopped in mid sentence, her eyes closed, & her hand became cold… 009 knew she was gone.

"… Goodbye… Francoise." 009 lightly kissed her & laid her carefully on the ground.

He picked up 001 & handed him to 002, who seemed almost as devastated as he was.

"009," Said 002, as his friend turned away. "Are you alright? 009?" 009 stood silent. "Joe?"

Before he could say anything more, 009 accelerated & was out of 002's sight.

009 ran as fast as he could, he knew what he must do now. He burst into a large office & found Dr. Cyclone trying desperately to pack up & escape.

"Dr. Cyclone!!" 009's voice was loud & harsh.

"So," Dr. Cyclone was trying to keep an arrogant tone in his voice, despite his fear of what this cyborg might do. "Old Gilmore sent a cyborg **kid** to do his dirty work huh?" he drew a small laser gun. "Well I'm not going without a fight!" 009 just picked up a nearby chair & threw it at Dr. Cyclone, knocking the gun out of his grip & breaking his hand. "**You son of a**…"

Before he could say another word 009 accelerated & appeared right in front of him. He grabbed the doctor by the collar & lifted him off of the ground.

"Do you realize what you've done!?" 009 was furious. "All the people you've killed, all the lives you've destroyed, **why**!?"

"It was all in the name of science." Cyclone began to chuckle until 009 tightened his grip.

"**Science!?! **You killed all those people for Science!?!" 009 threw Cyclone down, & when the doctor got back on his feet 009 said, "You will never harm anyone again!! This is for all the people your weapon killed!" 009 hit him with his left fist right in the face. "& this is for all the people who have been hurt by the war you caused!" He hit him in the jaw with his right fist, knocking him to the ground. 009 took out his hand laser, set it on the highest setting, & pointed it at Cyclone. "& this…" His finger slowly squeezed the trigger. "…Is for…" Dr. Cyclone tried to beg for mercy. "…Francoise!!!"

002 & the others had regrouped & were not far from the office when they heard a laser fire & a scream of pain. They ran into the room & found 009 holding a laser pistol, pointed at the smoking, lifeless body of Dr. Cyclone.

"009, what have you done?" Asked 007.

"Something that needed to be done." 004 said, answering for 009.

009 turned to his friends, a strange, feral look in his eyes.

"This is only the beginning." 009's voice was cold & harsh. "Dr. Cyclone was just one of many madmen who hold positions of power. We have to get serious, we have the power to change the world… it's about time we used it!"

The cyborgs stood silent. They all agreed that this was just the first step. They made a pact that they would no longer hold back, & they would make the world a safer place… at all costs!

& so the eight cyborgs left the battle ground. The burning White House would be a grave for Dr. Cyclone… & for 003 as well.

Well, there it was. I hope I didnt make anyone sad about 003, I promise that the story will get happier in the next chapter. Please review.

p.s. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Familiar Stranger

well, here is the next chapter! I would like to thank all of you who gave me good reviews.

To ceestar: I don't want to give anything away but I can tell you that 004 plays an important role in the story. (p.s. 004 is one of my favorite characters too!)

To Kacie (aka Gothic: I am glad you liked the first chapter but I hope you won't be dissapointed with this chapter. Sorry in advance if you are!

Well that is enough from me. Enjoy the next chapter & send more reviews!

(I do not own Cyborg 009. If I did I'd be a helluva lot richer!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colorado, November 17th.

009 & the others had tracked down Dr. Cyclone in his underground laboratory.

Dr. Gilmore informed them that Dr. Cyclone had built a machine which was capable of destroying any cyborg, & he intended to use it on them!

"We'll split up." Said 009, as they came to two different hallways. "005, 006, 007, & 008, you take that hallway & the rest of us will take the other one."

They all agreed & went their separate ways.

009, 002, & 004 were walking ahead while 003 walked close behind. 001was fast asleep in 003's arms, resting up after generating a force-field to protect the others from machine-gun fire.

Just ahead of them, in a little room at the end of the hallway, Dr. Cyclone stood ready in front of the doorway with a small handheld device. He knew that the cyborgs would be coming for him, so he was prepared to use his weapon on the first person who walked through that door.

009 & the others finally came to the end of the hallway, & 009 was about to open the door. But 003 sensed a trap.

"009! Watch out!" but her warning came too late.

009 opened the door & Cyclone fired! The weapon would have hit 009 for sure if 003 hadn't pushed him down & out of the way.

009 looked at 003 who was lying next to him on the ground. "003!!" he was afraid that she had been hit, but was relieved to see her sit up & smile at him.

"Are you alright 009?" she sounded more worried than _he_ was.

"Yeah. What about you & 001?"

"We're fine." 003 gave 009 a reassuring smile but turned suddenly to see Cyclone trying to run. "(Gasp!) He's getting away!"

009 was not about to let him escape. He accelerated & appeared right in front of the fleeing doctor.

"Hold it right there!" 009 picked Dr. Cyclone up by his collar just before 005 broke through a wall & made a new door for the others. "You're going to pay for what you almost did to 003 & 001!"

009 was about to hit Cyclone with his free fist, but was stopped by 005.

"There's no need for that." 005 said calmly, while holding 009's fist back. "It's over."

009 put his hand down & smiled at 005. "Yeah, you're right. He isn't worth it." He let Dr. Cyclone drop to the ground.

"Wha—what do intend to do with me?" Asked Cyclone, as the cyborgs gathered around him.

"There's only one thing we can do." Replied 004, with what could be called a diabolical grin.

Later, outside a police station, a police officer found Dr. Cyclone tied up & gagged on the steps of the station.

It was lucky for the cyborgs that Dr. Cyclone was wanted in thirty states. Now the police would take care of them & they could return to Dr. Gilmore's house for a well deserved rest.

On the way home, 009 began a conversation with 003.

"Why did you do that back there?" 009 asked when he knew no one was listening in on the conversation.

"…well… because." 003's cheeks turned slightly red. "I didn't want you to get hurt. I couldn't just let something happen to you… even if it means sacrificing my own life."

"Yeah but…" now 009's cheeks turned red. "If something had happened to you when you did that I would have felt… I would have... I don't think I could stand that."

003 smiled. "Well… hopefully we'll never have to worry about that. Right?"

"Right." 009 returned 003's smile.

They would have just sat there smiling at each other if 002 hadn't said, "I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but we'll be arriving at Dr. Gilmore's soon."

009 & 003 turned redder than ever & spent the whole trip staring out their opposite windows.

Later, at Dr. Gilmore's house, the cyborgs & the doctor had all sat down for one of 006's home cooked meals.

"Get it while it's hot!" said 006 as he brought in the food. "Fresh hot chicken casserole!"

He put the serving dish down on the center of the table & gave everyone a portion.

007 immediately dug in & was about to take a bite when 006 warned, "Be careful, it's still a little hot."

But his warning came too late for 007 who had already burned the roof of his mouth on the scalding hot casserole. "YEEEEOOOWWWCH!!!" 007 quickly drank an entire glass of cold water & gasped for breath. "You crazy cook! Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"(Humph!)" 006 just folded his arms. "It isn't my fault that you tried to wolf it down before I could warn you."

007 grumbled a bit, but soon sat down & enjoyed a good laugh with the others before continuing (carefully) with his meal. During dinner, 009 told Dr. Gilmore about how they had apprehended Dr. Cyclone.

"Ah, it's just too bad Vladimir couldn't have used his vast knowledge to try & do some good in the world." Said Dr. Gilmore after 009 had finished speaking. "It is terrible the way people abuse their power."

"Well don't worry Doc," 002 reassured him. "You won't see us abusing _our_ powers."

"Yes," Dr. Gilmore smiled. "I know you won't. I have complete faith that as long as people like the nine of you still exist, the world will be a better place."

They all gave Dr. Gilmore a smile. 006 got up & was about to bring in dessert, when there was a bright flash of light at the end of the room. & from this flash of light emerged a familiar looking man.

"Greetings," He said. "I hope I haven't disturbed you, but it is imperative that we have a talk."

They were all shocked to see that, with the exception of a black & purple uniform & an eye-patch, this man looked exactly like 007!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it. Please review... & uh... oh yeah! Happy holidays!


	3. The Trap

The next chapter has arrived! I had hoped to get some reviews about chapter 2 before I put this up... but it was not to be. (sad sigh) well I guess we cant always get what we want. please read & **please review!**

(I do not own Cyborg 009)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From this flash of light emerged a familiar looking man.

"Greetings," He said. "I hope I haven't disturbed you, but it is imperative that we have a talk."

They were all shocked to see that, with the exception of a black & purple uniform & an eye-patch, this man looked exactly like 007!

When they asked him where he came from he told them that he had come from an alternate universe & that the cyborgs in his reality were facing a terrible crisis. He went on to explain that they had used a device created by _their_ Dr. Gilmore to send him to this dimension for help.

"& that is my story." Said the alternate 007 or 'Seven' as he called himself. "& now I leave it to you to decide whether or not you help us."

009 looked at the others & then looked back at Seven. "We're going to need a moment to talk this over."

Seven nodded politely. "Please, take your time."

The cyborgs & Dr. Gilmore walked to the opposite side of the room & discussed what they should do. Finally, after much deliberation & 007 insisting that he "knew an honest face when he saw it", 009 told Seven that they would indeed help.

"Splendid!" Seven said as he shook 009's hand. "Then follow me."

He used a small remote & activated the portal, causing the flash of light to return in the same place it had before. 007's alternate self stepped through first, & 009 followed after telling Dr. Gilmore that they would be back soon.

"Be careful!" Dr. Gilmore shouted, as the cyborgs proceeded one-by-one into the portal.

They had no sooner stepped into the bright light than they were out again & found themselves not in Dr. Gilmore's house, but in an impressive laboratory!

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Seven said, as he walked over to a control panel in the wall across from the others. "I hope you like it…" he pressed a button & several doors opened, revealing several large robots which surrounded the unsuspecting Cyborgs. "…because you won't be leaving for quite awhile."

009 became angry. "What is all this about?!"

"It's a trap, of course." Said Seven, in a smug tone. "The whole thing about needing your help was just a ruse, a hoax, a clever act. Why else would they send an actor to fetch you?"

"You won't get away with this! Acceleration mode!" 009 accelerated & everything around him slowed down to a standstill. He ran toward the control panel which undoubtedly controlled the robots, intent on helping his friends escape. But before he got halfway, he was knocked down by something. But what could be going that fast? He fell to the ground & everything resumed its normal speed.

"009!" 003 tried to run to him but was stopped by a robot.

009 slowly got back on his feet, wondering what hit him. His answer came when someone appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's the matter?" the man asked in a harsh voice, as 009 stared in amazement. "Haven't you ever seen a super fast cyborg before?"

They all looked on with the same amount of shock as 009. Because this man, despite his cold eyes & harsh voice, was the very mirror image of Cyborg 009!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Be sure to review this chapter & come back soon for the next one! Later!


	4. The Alternate Cyborgs

Welcome to the next chapter! Please enjoy & send plenty of reviews!

(I do not own Cyborg 009)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the alternate 009 made his appearance, six other men in black & purple uniforms entered the room.

They were this reality's versions of 001, 002, 004, 005, 006, & 008. The only one missing was an alternate 003.

"I'd like to introduce my friends." Said the harsh voiced 009 when he saw his comrades enter. "These are your alternate selves, Cyborgs One, Two, Four, Five, Six, & Eight. You have already met Seven. & you can call me Nine." He held his hand out toward 009. "It's a pleasure to meet me." He smiled, but when 009 didn't return his smile or shake his hand he simply stood silently with an emotionless look on his face.

"What do you want with us?" 009 asked his double, the anger in his voice growing with every word. "Why have you brought us here?!"

"…" Nine paused, as if looking for the right words. "We brought you here because we need to do some work in your world. & you would've just gotten in our way, so we are going to keep you here till we're done."

"Oh no you won't!" Shouted 008 as he pulled out his laser & tried to jump over the robots.

It was a futile attempt because the robots had been programmed to detect their every move & prevent their escape. The nearest robot grabbed 008 by the leg & through him against the wall. It then proceeded to grab him by the throat & squeeze tighter & tighter until it seemed as though 008's neck would break. The cyborgs gasped in horror but were surprised to see their alternate selves just as worried.

"**Robot!**" Nine shouted quickly. "**That's enough, release him!**"

The robot did as it was commanded & 008 dropped to the floor unconscious. 004 tried to run & help him but was blocked by the other robots. Instead, the alternate 004 & 005 picked him up carefully & took him away.

"I think we should end this conversation before anything else happens." Said Nine. "One, you know what to do."

"Right." Said the small cyborg in black & purple who was lying in Two's arms. "Nighty-night."

Suddenly, 009 felt a strange exhaustion come over him. He noticed that it had affected the others too. He realized that the alternate 001 had used his mind powers to tranquilize them. He fell to the ground & everything went black. The last thing he heard was his other self saying, "sweet dreams Joe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it! Thanks for taking the time to read my humble little story. See ya next time!


	5. The Dream

Here is the next chapter. Please Review!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

009's dreams were anything but sweet. He dreamt of his childhood at the orphanage, watching other children get adopted while he was left behind. He saw the image of the priest lying dead on the ground, with a knife sticking out of his chest, & he saw the cliff which he jumped off of to escape the police. He saw the light above him as he lay on the operating table, his last memory before he became a cyborg. But the strangest images were those of a woman.

_Mom?_

Was she his mother? Did he actually have memories of his mother? He then saw himself as he was now, but standing over 003 crying. He then saw 003 disappear & saw himself turn into his cruel looking alternate self, & saw himself holding a tiny replica of Earth in his hands which he then crushed! & as the pieces fell, 009 saw yet another transformation… he transformed into… into… Black Ghost!

_It can't be!_

009 screamed inside but could not hear his voice. Instead he heard an evil laugh that sounded like Black Ghost but with a hint of his own voice. The horrible laugh rang in his ears.

_Make it stop! Make it stop!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for your time. See ya later!


	6. A Well Laid Plan

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, I was busy with other stories & the holidays & my niece's birthday & so on.Hope you enjoy this chapter (espacially since the last one was so short). Please Review.

(I dont own Cyborg 009)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He finally awoke from his dream, but found himself secured by the wrists, ankles, & waist to the back wall of a small cell. Even if he had been able to move he wouldn't have had the room to do it because there was only a few inches between him & the in front or to either side of him. The walls of his cell were clear so he could see outside of them. The others had been put on either side of him in cells similar to his but designed especially for their individual sizes & powers.

"Good morning." 009 heard the harsh voice of his other self & soon saw the alternate cyborgs standing in front of them. "How did you sleep?"

"Where is 008!?" asked 009, still furious. "What have you done with him?"

"Don't worry." Nine replied. "He's safe & sound at a special hospital."

"That's all well & good," Said 002. "But what are you going to do with us?"

"We have _already_ taken care of _you_." 009's double turned to 002. "With you here we can proceed to rebuild your world the way we have rebuilt ours."

"What do you mean 'rebuild'?" Asked 007.

"He means we are going to take control of your world & eliminate crime & war." Replied the cyborg who looked like 005 but with a shaved head. "The same way we eliminated crime & war from _our_ world."

"But don't you see?" Said 003. "The way you 'eliminate' war & crime is wrong! You cannot force peace upon the world!"

"Why not?" Asked Nine. "We never succeeded in bringing peace to the world by fighting futile battles & stopping a few mad scientists. The only way was by force… & it took a very large sacrifice to make me see that…" Nine looked sad for a moment but regained his composure. "But now we have obtained what we have always dreamed of! What _you_ always wanted! World peace!"

"World peace!?" 003 was mad now. "It was your 'peace' that put 008 in the hospital!!"

009's opposite gritted his teeth & shouted, "That was an accident!! We're doing everything we can for him! The last thing I want is to lose another…" Nine didn't finish the sentence; he just looked at 003 with what could possibly have been regret. It looked for a moment like he would cry, but he just turned away 7 said in his harsh voice, "Let's go. I am finished explaining myself to them. They just don't understand." He walked to the door & was followed by the others. "Four, you stay here & guard them."

"Will do." Replied 004's other self as the others left for the room where the dimensional device was held.

"_009,_" 009 heard 001's voice in his mind. His cell lessened his mental powers but he could still communicate with the others. "_009, can you hear me?_"

"Yeah," 009 replied. "I can hear you. What is up with these guys? Especially the other version of me?"

"_It's like he said, they must have experienced some sort of tragedy to make them go over the edge._"

"…But… what would make them act like that?"

"_One of them must have been killed in battle & judging from how many of them there were & how Nine acted around 003, you can guess who it was._"

"You mean…?" 009 looked in 003's direction. "No wonder Nine seemed so cold & harsh, that must be what I would be like if 003 really did…"

"_It's more than likely. These cyborgs are our exact doubles, except they have chosen a different path than us. If we do manage to escape… it will be difficult for us to defeat them._"

009 heard 001's voice no more. He knew that the young cyborg was resting.

But 009 still wondered if what 001 said was true. If they _could_ escape… how would they fight _themselves_?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review so that I know if I'm doing anything wrong.


	7. To Lose Your Heart & Soul

Here is the next chapter! I am very happy to see that this story (which is one of the first things I eversubmitted) is so well liked! Thank you one & all whohave read &/or reviewed my humble little fic.

(p.s. Glad you enjoyed it so far CharizardRulz-Cyborg009Rulz.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Gilmore waspacing back & forth in his living room, wondering if his cyborg friends were doing well & hoping for their safe return, when the bright light returned once again, signifying that the "dimensional portal" was once again in use. Dr. Gilmore thought that this was strange; he had expected them to be gone for much longer.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, as a man who looked like 009 came through the portal. "I didn't expect you to be back for quite some time." He saw the black uniform & cold eyes & knew that this wasn't the 009 he knew. The other cyborgs from the alternate universe stepped through the portal & surrounded Dr. Gilmore. "What is this? What do you want with me?"

"Nothing…" Said Nine. "…For now. So why don't you take a little nap?"

Dr. Gilmore experienced the same fatigue the cyborgs did when One used his mental powers on them, & he fell to the ground.

"Well," Said Nine, as Five picked up Dr. Gilmore off of the ground. "Let's get started. We have a lot to do before we begin the takeover."

Meanwhile, in the other dimension, 004 was trying to break free of his restraints, which were designed especially to prevent the use of his machine-gun hand & rocket-launcher legs.

"Give it up." 004 heard a familiar voice & saw his alternate self walk up to him with a smile on his face. "We each designed a cell to work on our weaknesses. So you could never hope to get free. I know myself too well."

"If you really know yourself…" Said 004, as he continued to struggle. "…then you know I'm not going to give up that easily!"

"Unfortunately, I do know that. Which is too bad, I would much rather have you guys on our side than against us."

"Likewise. 001 told us why you guys are doing this & I've gotta ask: why are you going along with this. Nine is the one who lost his mind. What's your excuse?"

Four looked at his double for a moment with a serious look on his face. "Because… I know what it feels like… to lose your very heart & soul. & so do you." 004 was surprised by this answer, but understood what he meant. He wanted to argue but couldn't, so his double continued. "If I had had the chance to do then what we have done now… things might have been different."

Four walked out of the room, leaving 004 to his own thoughts.

Later, back in the normal dimension, a monstrous lizard man was attacking a city. The police tried to shoot him but the bullets just bounced off of him & made him laugh. The lizard man was about to crush a policeman that he had cornered in an ally when he was shot with some sort of laser. He turned to see six men dressed in black & purple, one of which was holding a gun of some sort. The lizard man knew that this was the weapon fired at him & he attacked the man who held it. But the man disappeared into thin air, & as the monster tried to figure out where his prey had gone he suddenly felt as though someone had hit him several times without even being seen. He fell to the ground just as the man reappeared as swiftly as he had disappeared.

"Please," The lizard man begged in his inhuman voice. "I didn't mean to hurt those people; I promise I'll do anything, just don't kill me."

But begging was useless. The man raised his weapon, pointed it between the creature's eyes, & fired. It was all over now.

"That's that." Said Nine, with absolutely no emotion in his voice.

009's other self had executed many enemies since 003 died. It surprised him how easy it was at first. You just point, pull the trigger, & that is that. He never could figure out why saving a life was so much harder than ending one, but he didn't question it either. He just did what was necessary, despite the fact that Dr. Gilmore had disagreed with his methods. Nine still regretted Dr. Gilmore leaving them, but he didn't let it get in the way of his duty, & neither did the others. They had all changed dramatically in the past couple of years, but so did their world. & they were determined to change this world as well… before it was too late.

A huge crowd gathered around the cyborgs, everyone wanting to know how this seemingly normal human could defeat the lizard monster.

"Excuse me," Said a reporter, as she pushed through the crowd, followed by a camera man. "I'm with channel 5 news, can you tell our viewers who you are & how you were able to defeat the monster?"

"My name is Nine," The cyborg replied. "& my friends & I have come to protect this, & all the cities of the world from danger."

The crowd gave a cheer, thinking that they had met true superheroes. None of them noticed Nine smiling as he thought to himself.

_Excellent. Now that we have gained their trust we can move on to part 2 of our mission_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter, I know the whole "lizard man attacking the city" thing may have been a little cliche & seems utterly pointless in this story, but I needed some way of revealing Nine's plan of gaining the peoples trust & setting the stage for the next part of his plan. Good news for ceestar & Kacie(aka Gothic & any other 004 fans: The next two chapters will see 004 play a very important role in my story! **YAY 004!!!** I too am a big 004 fan. Later!


	8. The Escape

HEY GUYS! I have been submitting alot of chapters for this story lately, mostly because I have had like 3 quarters of this story typed out for a long time. But I have some very good news: because I am so impatient about putting up the next few chapters, I have decided to upload... get ready for this... **3 NEW CHAPTERS!!** & their mostly about 004 & his alternate self! (Several 004 fans cheer wildly.) So here is the first of the THREE NEW CHAPTERS!

p.s. I don't think you're stupid at all ceestar. I think it's perfectly normal for someone to have a crush on their favorite character (unless you're a guy & your fav character is also a guy. **yuck!**) You know, I kind of have a crush on Fay Valentine from Cowboy Bebop. Ah Fay, if only I had just one evening to spend with her, we could dance & eat dinner by candel-light & hug & kiss &... (looks to see a bunch of people staring) hahaha, maybe I've said too much. ANYWAY!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four sat alone in his room, wondering what to do to pass the time until his friends returned. He sighed & turned to a picture of himself standing next to a beautiful woman.

"I wonder…" He said, speaking to the woman in the photograph. "…If they will ever understand how much this needs to be done."

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of loud, fast beeps coming from a control panel in the wall. He darted up & over to the panel & saw on a screen that 009 was struggling harder than ever to get free, his heart rate increasing from the effort. The beeps got faster & faster until 009 stopped moving & the beeps turned into one long "beeeeeeep!".

"Oh no!!" Four ran out of his room & hastily made his way to 009's cell.

Once there, he opened the door & unlocked his restraints.

"Big mistake!" 009 shouted as he punched Four in the face & knocked him unconscious.

As soon as he was free 009 ran to the nearest cell & freed 004.

"How did you do that?" 004 asked, as 009 unlocked his robotic hand.

"I just accelerated my heart rate until it seemed like it stopped." He replied.

"I didn't know you could do that."

009 chuckled. "I didn't either, till now."

009 & 004 continued to unlock cells until they were all free. Then 009 used one of the computers to locate the "hospital" where 008 had been sent. Once they found it they made their way to the exit, all except for 004 who stayed behind in case his other self woke up.

Meanwhile, the alternate cyborgs were busy fortifying Dr. Gilmore's house, as though they were preparing for war.

"I can't believe how under-protected they left this place." Said Eight, as he drilled the holes for some wiring.

"So did we, for a long time." Two replied.

"At any rate," Said Nine. "We can't let what happened to us happen to them. We will save this world… the way I wish we could have saved ours."

The seven cyborgs continued their work, preparing for the battle ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! see ya at the next chapter! &... um... ILOVEFAY&IWANTHERTOMARRYME!!....... bye. (runs off)


	9. Pefect Imperfection: Albert's Decision

Here is the next chapter! I kinda wanted to apologize for my odd behavior in the last chapter. I just lose control whenever it comes to... _Fay. _Ahh, but I'm getting off track. So now, on with the chapter! plus, I'd like to thank Kuramafangirl11, I'm glad to know 004 has so many fans. ALBERT ROCKS!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four opened his eyes slowly, wondering how he could have been so stupid as to fall for that trick. Then again, how was he to know that 009 could do something like that? He sat up & saw his other self pointing his metal fingers at him.

"Stay where you are." Said 004, in a calm voice.

"…You & I both know that you won't shoot me." His double replied.

"& how would you know that?"

"…The same way you know that you won't need to."

"…" 004 lowered his arm, & Four got back on his feet. "So now what?"

"We could talk."

"(Humph!) What could we have to talk about? You & your friends brought us here & ambushed us so you could remodel our world to suit your tastes."

"…If you knew what we went through you wouldn't be so quick to judge. You & I know better than anyone what kind of world we grew up in… a cruel, dark world devoid of love & kindness. That is how this world was before we took control. & how your world is now. But under our rule this world has become a safe place to live, where two people can raise a family together… without fear."

"…"

"Then you see why I have done what I have done. We all had our reasons… but that was mine. I never want what happened to us to happen to anyone ever again."

"I'm still not convinced that you're going about it in the right way."

"Then why don't you see for yourself what we have accomplished." Four tossed 004 a set of keys.

"What are these for?"

"We're going for a drive."

004 was still unsure about what his other self meant, but he decided to go along with it. Even though 007 had been mistaken about his double, 004 felt sure that this alternate cyborg was trustworthy.

Meanwhile, 009 & the others had located the hospital. It was more like a laboratory/prison from the looks of it, but it was here that 008 was being treated. 009 decided that the best way of getting their friend out was by pretending to be their other selves. Because she did not exist in this reality, 003 gave 001 to 002 & stayed behind to keep watch. But she could not help but worry about her friends as they walked into that strange building.

No sooner did they walk in than a man came out & greeted them.

"Ah, welcome Sirs! What a pleasant surprise to see you here! How can I help you?"

"Take us to see the prisoner, the cyborg we brought from another dimension." Said 009, trying to imitate his double's harsh voice.

"Ah, of course. Right this way." The man led them down a hallway. "By the way, may I ask why you are wearing the old uniforms?"

"Uh…" 009 thought for a minute. "We are going to interrogate the prisoner & make him think we are his friends from the other dimension."

"Of course, I should have guessed." 009 sighed in relief that his ruse worked. They soon came to a door. "Here it is…" the man was about to unlock the door when he remembered something. "Oh! I almost forgot your orders. May I have the password please?"

"Password?" 009 whispered, half to himself & half to 001 who began to probe the man's mind for the answer. He found it & gave it to 009.

_Gamma. _

"Gamma." 009 repeated.

"Yes, that is the password…" The man pushed a button. "But Seven was supposed to say it!" he ran away before the walls opened up & revealed more robots. **_Many _more robots! **The robots attacked & the cyborgs defended themselves, but it was inevitable that they would have to flee. 005 broke down the door & found 008 lying unconscious on a small bed. He then picked him up & ran with the others for the exit, with 009 & 002 fighting off the robots to make a path. 003 sensed the trouble & ran at once to help her friends.

Not far away, the two 004 cyborgs were driving through the city. Four sat in the passenger seat while 004 drove. 004 saw that there was indeed no crime or war, but the people still lived in fear… fear of the police robots that their cyborg masters had deployed to "keep the peace".

"Well, what do you think?" Said Four, as he watched what he perceived as perfection. "No muggers, no bank robbers, no car thieves,"

"No freedom." 004 whispered to himself as he watched the sad lives of the people along the street. One man commented on how harsh the laws were while sitting at a café, unaware that a robot was right behind him who heard everything he said & put him in handcuffs to be sent to jail.

"What do you think _she_ would think of this place?" 004 asked, as they passed by this unfortunate scene.

"Who?" Four asked.

"Hilda. How do you think she would like this 'new world'? She would probably be proud of you Albert… especially since she died to get away from this kind of life."

004's alternate self just stared blankly at him for a moment before answering. "Just drive." Four turned back towards the window & didn't say anything else to 004. But now when he looked out the window, he began to see less & less of his "perfection".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! I hope my fellow 004 fans liked the way I incorporated Hilda in this chapter. I have always felt so bad about poor Albert losing his love. (sobs) & what sucks is that it might have happened again but I wont know for a while because those morons at Cartoon Network took Cyborg 009 off again! AAAAARRRRRGH!! Stupid stupid Cartoon Network! (hits Cartoon Network over the head with baseball bat) Anywho... See ya next chapter!


	10. Unlikely Ally

Hey guys! It's me again! I'm sorry I posted the last chapter twice, it was an unavoidable mistake. but now that's all in the past,the problem isfixed & the new chapter is here! Thanks to Kuramafangirl11 for bringing this problem to my attention, & I'm glad you could tell where my inspiration was from. (sigh) what on earth would I do without you guys? & now, I have good news for ceestar, Kuramafangirl11, & all my other fellow 004 fans, Yet another chapter all about Albert! (Well, not _all_ about him, but he _is_ the hero of this chapter.) Here ya go!

(I haven't done this in awhile but I should so I don't get sued. I don't own Cyborg 009.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

009 & the others had fought their way to the exit & had met up with 003 again but found themselves trapped between a squadron of police robots in front & attack robots behind.

"Well…" Said 002. "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out."

007 gulped & they all prepared for battle.

But then a man in a black uniform who looked like 004 stepped between the police robots & the cyborgs.

"Stand down!" he said. "I'll take care of them from here. Go back to your duties."

"Wait…" said one police-bot, as he approached the man in black. "How do we know you're not one of them?"

The man put his face close to the robot's. "You _dare_ question **_me_**?" He said, in a menacing voice. "I said **stand down**!"

"Uh… yes sir… sorry sir… right away sir." The robots left & the man led the cyborgs to a car nearby.

"Nice work 004!" 007 complimented. "For a minute, even _I_ thought you were the real thing!"

"I _am_ the real thing." Four's words shocked them, but after they met up with the real 004 in the car, he explained how his double had come to his senses & was going to help them get back home & stop the alternate cyborg's plans. They soon arrived back at the laboratory, where Four began to activate the dimensional portal.

"May I ask you something?" 003 asked, as Four pressed a few buttons. "What made you decide to help us?"

Four looked up from his control panel & smiled. "I guess I just needed to be reminded of who I am."

003 smiled back at him, then smiled at 004 who nodded in return.

"Alright," Said Four. "I have put in the proper coordinates for your return home. But I have to warn you, Nine is not one to give up. He has changed a lot over the years & he will do anything to complete what he's started. **_Anything_**." He pushed a button & the familiar flash of light appeared. "You will have to get to Washington D.C., that's where they're going to begin their takeover."

009 thanked him & entered the portal, followed by the others. 004 stayed behind & looked at his other self.

"Hey…" He said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Never mind," Four replied. "Just go."

"…You know what?"

"…?"

"Right now… I think she _would_ be proud of you Albert."

004 entered the portal. While his other self felt glad that he had done the right thing for the first time in a long time… Hilda would indeed be proud.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, I hope ya liked it! & in case everyone besides Kuramafangirl11 is wondering where I got the Inspiration to do this story, I got the idea from an episode of Justice League. I know I should start thinkin' of my own stories & all, but I just loved the idea of heroes meeting their alternate selves & having to fight them to save the world. I guess I'm just a sucker for the angsty & dramatic story. That & a good romance... duh, I mean... uh... FORGET WHAT I JUST SAID! Later!

(p.s. Please review me & tell me what y'all thought!)


	11. The Battle Begins!

Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry about the delay, I had terrible writers block & I'd been feeling under the weather. But I'm feeling better now, & I have finally got a new chapter for ya!

Thanks to Animefangirl11 & my pal ceestar for the great reviews!

(I do not own Cyborg 009. & you should all drop to your knees & give thanks that I don't, because I would probably have killed it by now.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Gilmore finally woke up. He found himself in an airplane flying over who knows where. He saw the alternate 009 standing over him.

"Good morning Dr. Gilmore." The cyborg said. "Are you ready to change the world?"

"What?" The doctor asked. "What do you mean? What is this about 009?"

"I'm not called 009 anymore. I'm called Nine now. & you are going to help us with our plans."

"What plans?"

"…we are now flying directly over the White House. We are going to take control of America, and then we can continue on to the other major countries of the world. When we attacked the White House in our world it took a lot of fire-power, but with this…" he pointed at a cannon-like object in the back of the plane. "…It will be a lot easier."

"The molecular cannon!! You can't use that weapon!! I won't let you!!"

"I'm afraid you don't have that choice. One?"

He turned to the small Cyborg, who looked at Dr. Gilmore for a moment before giving Nine the information he wanted. "_The code to activate the canon is: 187._"

"Thank you One. Now wasn't that easy Doctor?"

"Listen to me Joe," Dr. Gilmore pleaded. "You cannot do this!" Dr. Gilmore felt a strange twinge in his brain just before he fell asleep again.

"Sorry Doctor," Nine said apologetically. "But you will thank me for this one day."

Meanwhile, 009 & the others were also making their way to Washington.

They hadn't spoken much since leaving the alternate dimension, but 002 finally broke the silence. "So, what's our plan of action? These guys won't be easy to fight."

"He's right." Said 008, who had fully recovered. "These guys know our every weakness, & they can predict our every move."

"That may be true." Said 005. "But we also know _their_ weaknesses. If we each fight our alternate selves & give everything we have, we may have a chance."

"Yeah," 007 agreed. "& besides, we out-number them now. I believe we can take care of them with no trouble."

"You're wrong." Everyone turned to face 009, who looked thoughtfully out the window. "It won't be that easy. In case you've forgotten, they have Dr. Gilmore. & Nine will not give up easily."

"Then, what can we do?" 003 asked.

"There's only one thing we can do. You guys have to keep the other alternate cyborgs busy, while I stop Nine."

004, who was flying the plane, saw that they were now over the Washington monument. He looked towards the White-House & saw that it was already under attack. "Looks like our started the party without us." He called to his friends.

009 & the others looked out their window toward the White-House, which had several holes in it which seemed to have been caused by some kind of cannon.

"Oh no!" 003 shouted.

"What's wrong?" 006 asked.

"I can hear some people talking. They're saying that the white house is being destroyed… by some strange laser cannon. & from the sound of it, it's the molecular cannon!"

"Dr. Gilmore's molecular cannon?" 004 asked worriedly. "How did they get the code to activate it? Dr. Gilmore would never tell them something like that!"

"_I'm afraid,"_ 001 said mentally. _"We have my other self to thank for that. We have to stop them before they hurt someone."_

"Right." 009 agreed. "I'm going ahead to find Nine & make sure he hasn't hurt anyone. The rest of you need to take out that cannon & keep the others busy." He was about to leave, but turned to look at 003. "003, I want you to stay in the plane with 001. It will be too dangerous for the two of you until we destroy the molecular cannon." Without waiting for a reply, 009 accelerated & was gone.

No heard 003 as she whispered, "Be careful."

Meanwhile, in a secret room in the White-House, the Secret Service stood in front of the president with their guns drawn & pointed towards the door. They had brought the president to this room for safety, but they were taking no chances.

It seemed like hours passed, though no one could tell how long it had really been. There was a noise outside, then the sound of gunfire, then silence again. One of the Secret Service men started shaking with fear, whatever these guys were that were attacking the white house, they were a force to be reckoned with.

…Silence…

What had happened out there? Was anyone even alive? Would anyone make it out of here?

The silence was finally broken by a laser blast which broke down the door, revealing a man in a black uniform. The Secret Service men fired immediately, but the man seemed to disappear without a trace.

But before anyone could wonder where he had gone, something hit one of the men in the face, knocking him out just before the same thing happened to each of the men, until the president was the last one standing.

The man in the black uniform appeared again, this time right in front of the president.

"Hello." The man said casually. "I'm honored to meet you Mr. President."

"Who… or what are you?" The president asked, trying to keep up his courage.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Nine, & I have a favor to ask you. If you cooperate, you won't be hurt."

"What is it you want?"

"I want you to surrender the United States over to me & my friends. A simple thing for you, the president, don't you think?"

"I will never give up my country's freedom to the likes of you! Even at the cost of my own life!"

"(Sigh.) I was afraid you'd say that. Well, I guess then there's no need to keep you around anymore."

Nine raised the laser & pointed it right at the president's head. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, something hit him, knocking him into a nearby wall. He got back on his feet immediately & turned to see 009 appear next to the president.

009 helped the president get back on his feet & turned to Nine. "It's over." He said coldly. "You have outstayed your welcome hear Nine."

"That's what you think." Nine replied, equally as cold. "I have only just begun!"

"We'll see about that!"

Nine & 009 accelerated at the same time. Time slowed down around them, until they were the only things moving. Nine lunged for his enemy, & 009 prepared for battle.

The fight for the world had begun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for readin'! Send lots of reviews so I don't get depressed! (Especially You ceestar.)


End file.
